


Mortal Kombat: Blackabal + SubScorp - Double Date

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Mortal Kombat: Multiple Ships [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Double Date, Double Dating, Food, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Johnny Decides To Set Up A Double Date For The 2 Couples. He Thinks That They'll Thank Him In The End.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang, Kabal/Erron Black, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero/Scorpion
Series: Mortal Kombat: Multiple Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Mortal Kombat: Blackabal + SubScorp - Double Date

Johnny Knew That There Were 2 Popular Gay Couples No One Really Knew About Other Than Himself, And A Couple Other People. Greedy + Speedy {Blackabal} And Grandmaster Blueberry Ice + Grandmaster Grumpy Face {SubScorp}. He Decided It Was A Good Idea To Put The 2 Couples On A Double Date Together By Lying. He Would Say That The Other 2 Invited Them, When They Really Didn't. (Wow, Real Original Johnny-)

He Didn't Want To Embarrass Any Of Them On Purpose Though, Who Knows What They Would Do To Him? He Wanted To Tell Them When They Weren't Really Busy With Anything. First He Wanted To Tell The Grandmasters, Thinking Nothing Of Sub-Zero's Ice Powers And Scorpion's Fire Powers. They're Called The Deadly Miser Brothers For A Reason.

Johnny Traveled To The Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens With A Fake Invitation Letter And A Menu Of The New Restaurant That Had Just Recently Opened In Earthrealm. It Had A Pretty Decent Rating, So The Actor Thought It Would Be A Good Idea For All 4 Men. He Made It To Where He Saw Kuai And Hanzo Meditating Together With Hot Tea.

Johnny: "Heey!! What's Up You Guys??"

The Cryomancer Opened One Eye To Take A Look At Johnny, Then Closed It. He Took A Deep Breath In Before Opening Both Eyes, Standing Up And Walking Over To The "Movie Star".

Kuai: "What Do You Want Cage? We Are Not Auditioning For One Of Your Movies If That's What You Want."

Johnny: "No No, It's Not That...I Have An Invitation From Kabal About This New Re-"

He Was Cut Off By Hanzo Pulling Out His Katana And Pointing It To Johnny's Throat. Kuai Placed A Hand On The Pyromancer's Shoulder And Shook His Head, A Sign For Hanzo To Not Waste His Energy. Scorpion Retracted His Weapon And Just Stared Down Johnny With The Most Dirtiest Look He's Given Anyone In His Life. Kuai Still Had His Hand On His Lover's Shoulder. He Took The 2 Papers That Johnny Was Holding Earlier And Put It In A View Where Fire And Ice Could Read It.

Kuai Looked Up At Johnny After He Finished Reading Both Of The Pieces Of Paper While Hanzo Was Still Scanning Over The 2nd One.

Kuai: "Whatever Kabal Wants With Us And This New Restaurant, Just Tell Him We'll Be There."

Johnny: "Great! Have Fun On Your Double Date Guys!!"

Thankfully He Made It Out In Time Before Hanzo's Spear Could Impale Him. The Actor Turned Around...Swearing That He Saw Kuai Kiss Hanzo Somewhere On His Face To Calm Him Down.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Now It Was The Black Dragon's Turn. Saved The Best For Last, Am I Right? 

Johnny Had The Papers Tucked In His Pocket, Knowing One Of The Members Could Easily Tackle Him And Shred Up The Papers In Little Tiny Pieces. After That, They Could Injure Him Badly And Leave Him To Die, Johnny Didn't Want That. He Was Just Trying To Do Something Nice.......For Once.

It Was A Long Journey To The BDHQ (Black Dragon Head Quarters), But He Did Make It. On His Way To The Door, He Silently Noted To Himself To Take A Shortcut. As Soon As He Knocked On The Door, It Swung Open Knocking Johnny To The Ground. He Was Suddenly Met With A Gun To The Face, Holding It Was A Ticked Off Gunslinger. Johnny Heard Kabal Run Up And Saw Him Grab Erron From The Back.

Kabal: "Erron, Relax! For As Far As I Know, He Didn't Do Anything.........Yet."

Johnny: "I-I Was Trying To Tell You Guys That Th-The Grandmasters Invited You To A D-Double Date At The Restaurant That Just Opened."

After Erron Puts Away His Gun, Johnny Hands Him The Fake Invitation Letter And The Real Menu. Erron Takes It From Johnny And Puts It In View Of Himself And His Lover, So They Can Read Both. Erron Answers While Still Reading Both Papers.

Erron: "Ok, Tell Them We'll Be There."

Johnny: "Ok, Have Fun!"

Johnny Leaves, One: To Run Out Before Anyone Tries To Kill Him, And Two: So The Couple Can Get Ready For The Double Date.

______________________________________________________________________________

Once The 2 Couples Make It There, They Look At The Others With Quite Astonished At The Appearances:

Erron: Wearing A Nice Western Outfit With A Fake Flower In His Shirt Pocket  
,  
Kabal: A Nice Grey Suit With His Hair Down And Greased Back 

Kuai: A Blue Suit With A Yellow Bowtie

Hanzo: A Yellow Suit With A Formal Blue Tie

They Just Got Their Table And Sat Down, Speedy And Greedy Are Already Acting Like Little Kids. Arguing About What They're Gonna Get, And Saying Terrible Jokes. They Turned To Look At The Other Couple, And All They Saw Was Red Faces And Tears. Overall They Had A Wonderful Night. After Dinner, They Drove To A Open Space In Front Of A Lake Where They Could Relax And Look At The Moon For A Bit.

The Next Day They All Attacked Johnny Because Why The Heck Not?


End file.
